This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-229297, filed in Japan on Jul. 28, 2000, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frame for eyeglasses which enables the eyeglasses to be firmly attached to a pocket or other portion of an item of apparel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglasses are frequently purchased together with a protective case in which the eyeglasses can be housed when not in use. However, many users find it inconvenient to carry the case around with them or to have to locate the case and place the eyeglasses into the case whenever the eyeglasses are not being used. Therefore, it is extremely common for users of eyeglasses to place them into a breast pocket of a shirt, a jacket, or other item of apparel when the eyeglasses are not being worn. The frames of eyeglasses are typically made of a very smooth material, so it is very easy for eyeglasses to slip out of a breast pocket of an item of apparel when the wearer leans over or removes the apparel, and the eyeglasses can easily fall to the ground and become dirty, damaged, lost, or destroyed.
The present invention provides a frame for eyeglasses which enables the eyeglasses to be placed in a breast pocket of a shirt, a jacket, or other item of apparel when not in use without danger of the eyeglasses falling out of the pocket.
A frame for eyeglasses according to the present invention includes a pair of temple pieces and a clip attached to a lateral surface of at least one of the temple pieces. The clip can grasp the front of a pocket or other portion of an item of apparel to secure the frame to the item of apparel and prevent the eyeglasses from falling to the ground.
The clip may have a variety of structures. In a number of preferred embodiments, the clip is a flexible member which can elastically flex with respect to the temple piece on which it is mounted between an open and a closed position. In other preferred embodiments, the clip is pivotably mounted on a temple piece and can pivot between an open and a closed position.
A frame for eyeglasses according to the present invention may have a clip provided on either the inner lateral surface or the outer lateral surface of either temple piece.
A frame for eyeglasses according to the present invention is not restricted to use with any particular type of eyeglasses. For example, it may be used in eyeglasses with corrective lenses, in sunglasses, or in safety glasses for protecting the eyes against injury. Thus, the type of lenses which are mounted on the frame of the eyeglasses is not important.